Sickly Sweet
by ddog125
Summary: What happeneds when Derek wakes up to find a strang in the safe house? What happends when Tori finally finds out shes related to Simon and Derek? Read and find out!
1. Meeting in the kitchen

Ok so this is my first fanfit! Please review and don't be nice just cause I'm new. This takes place before The Reckoning.

I do not own the darkest power series!

POV Derek

I walked down the stairs slowly, quietly. There was someone down there. I hear a laugh, a girls laugh. Music was blaring from the Cd player. I walked into the kitchen to see a girl, in plaid sleep pants and grey tank top standing there, trying to open a can of chucky's beef stew.

"Hey...Derek is it?" She turned slightly as she ripped the top off the can. I caught sight of her brown eyes that went with her brownish blond hair.

I growled. She laughed.

"Yup Derek" She poured the contents into a bowl and threw it into the microwave.

"Who are you." I snapped, already sick of her. She had a sickly sweet smell, almost like perfume, yet not quiet.

"Use you nose pup." She looked at the microwave. "2 or 3 minutes...?" She picked up the can, reading the instructions. She threw it over her shoulder and pushed some buttons.

"All I smell Is sweetness. Its making me sick." It really was too. She sighed.

"All supernaturals have there own sent based on what they are. Like werewolves smell more like well the woods. So use you nose. Answer this what am I? You answer that and you get my name and as a bonus why I'm here." She gave an evil smile. I in hailed deeply. It was sweet, so sickly sweet. Just then Replay by Iyaz popped on.

"_That girl, like somethin off a poster That girl, is a dime they say That girl, is a gun to my holster" _

She swore and grabbed her cell  
_"Shawty's like a melody in my head That I can't keep out Got me singin' like"_

"Hello?"She asked. The the answer on the other side to low for me to hear.

"You always ruin my fun" She nodded. "Fine...I will...Yeah yeah...I know what to – yeah whatever." She snorted. "Whatever."

She suddenly turned serious, her eyes coming up to meet mine. "Fine I will...Yah, I will...I swear...Same to you." She hung up.

"I'm a friend of your dad's – Kit's friend." She leaned her head back. A friend of dad's arriving at...I glance over at the clock...2:34am. Yeah that sounded about right. When her head came back up she was back to her smiling self.

"No worries pup. Dad- Kit – sent me to take care of you and Simon. Andrew let me in. Nothing your little wolf brain has to worry about." The microwave beeped, she wrenched open the door and pulled out the bowl. I growled again. This girl was insane. But if dad sent her...

Her laugh broke my thoughts.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked again.

"Jezebel-lee." She said between drinks. Yes she was _drinking_ the stew.

"Well Jezebel-lee. Why the hell are you here?" I half yelled, before remembering the others were still asleep.

"Your dad sent me." She put the bowl into the sink before crossing her arms over her chest. All her movements were so calm and collected yet somehow I knew that she could kill me in one move. I leaned against the wall, crossing my arms as well, waiting for her to explain.

"He wanted me to help you. Teach you pretty much. How to control the animal part of you. How to fight." Her face was emotionless. She looked down and whispered "He misses you."

I looked away as well, finding something amazingly interesting on the floor.

"Anyways. See you in the morning pup." She jumped up the stairs three at a time. I stood there for a second, surrounded by her sickly sweet stench. I stood there wondering why in hell I wanted to follow her up the stairs and curl up next to her like a little pup.


	2. Old friends

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN THE ANY OF THESE PEOPLE. Accept Jezebel-lee :)

POV Chloe

We all sat on the couch, waiting for the visitor to come down and see us. Derek sat on the love seat spread out while me tori and Simon were crammed onto the couch. Andrew won't even tell us her name, only that she would be are teacher for a while. We soon heard the light patter of feet coming down the stairs. A girl turned into the living room, scratching her head. She wore a over grown Toronto maple leaf shirt and short short bike shorts. She looked up, her brown eyes growing wide. She straightened her short brown hair and smiled sleepily.

"Hey."she said, as her eyes went back to normal.

"Guys this is your visitor." We all analyzed her, looking for threats to are little group. She was tall, like Derek tall. She wasn't built like Derek though, she was slimmer. She radiated confidence and leadership. I looked over to Derek. He had a hand over his face, eyes closed. She looked familiar...

"Jezebel!" I cried as I recognized her. I jumped off the couch like I used to when I was little. Her eyes went wide again, as I flung my arms around her neck. She caught me and sung me around, just like when I was 5.

"Hey Clo. Hows it been?" She said putting me down. "Whats it been 5? 6 years?" She smiled her familiar smile.

"11" I answered.

I turned to the others to see them all standing, ready to attack Jezebel.

"Guys its all good this is Jezebel my old Maid/babysitter/best friend." I smiled up at her. Right after my mom had die Jezebel had been hired. She did everything around the house, including be my best friend,. I was never board or lonely with her around.

The other sat back down, accept for Derek who leaned against the wall.

"What are you?" He asked the question that was most likely the question on everyone's mind.

"Everything." She plopped down in the lazy boy behind us.

"What do you mean everything?" Simon asked.

"Exactly what everything means." Tori smirked at him .

"How the heck would you know?" He asked tori.

The argument had begun.

"Clo want to start training in half hour?"Jezebel asked me.

I nodded slowly.

"K see you in an hour back yard, you can bring your friends if you want." She smiled at me and headed up stairs.

This was gonna be fun. "Tori's right by the way Simon" She said right before a door slammed. Tori smirked at him and walk up stairs to are room.

Hey guys sorry nothing really happened here but It shall get better. I swear.


End file.
